


like he hadn’t just flirted with death

by bao (sunwukong)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunwukong/pseuds/bao





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soldiergame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldiergame/gifts).
  * Inspired by [we'll go down in history](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555172) by [soldiergame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldiergame/pseuds/soldiergame). 




End file.
